At Dawn
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: The Akatsuki are transformed into kittens and are shifted into another world. There Isis, a member of the S-rank criminal group, Dawn, finds them in a box near their base. Suspicious of the supposed box, Isis takes it to the base to present it to her leader, Phoenix. The rest of the members of Dawn are surprised to see that the kittens in the box resemble themselves in appearance.
1. Counterparts?

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

**||Chapter One: **Counterparts?

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

** Summary: **The Akatsuki are transformed into kittens and are shifted into another world. There Isis, a member of the S-rank criminal group, Dawn, finds them in a box near their base. Suspicious of the supposed box, Isis takes it to the base to present it to her leader, Phoenix. The rest of the members of Dawn are surprised to see that the kittens in the box resemble themselves in appearance. **(Akatsuki**x**OCs)**

**WARNING: **Tobi isn't Madara or Obito. I really just don't feel like dealing with all that, so Tobi is just Tobi!

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

* * *

"Tobi doesn't mind being a cat! Tobi loves cats!" Tobi cheered, making his tail flick from side to side hurriedly.

Deidara glared at Tobi through his blue irises, "Shut up Tobi, un! This is your fault, yeah!"

Tobi pouted, allowing his ears to droop, "Tobi is sorry senpai! He didn't mean to press the big red button! The big red button made Tobi push it!" Tobi insisted and stepped closer to Deidara.

The blonde kitten continued to glare at the orange faced feline, while another Akatsuki member spoke up. "How the fuck did a button make you press it!?" Hidan yelled from beside his partner, Kakuzu in the box they were in.

His silver fur stood on end as he hissed at the idiotic half-black cat. Tobi shrugged, "Tobi doesn't know!"

Kakuzu sighed heavily, closing his red and green eyes, "I was in the middle of counting my money too..."

"Who the fuck cares about your money!? I was in the middle of a fuckin ritual when we turned into fuckin cats!" Hidan yelled, glaring at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu glared back, and made his tail flick threateningly.

"You're really loud, yeah!" Deidara shouted towards the two, shoving Tobi away at the same time.

From beside him, Sasori sighed. "You have no room to talk, brat."

Deidara glared at his partner, "Be quiet, un! If we weren't in this damned box I'd show you what true art is, yeah!"

Sasori rolled his eyes before boredly replying, "You're not capable of making _true_ art like I am, considering you're delusional and think art is...fleeting." Sasori said in somewhat disgust, not liking the word 'fleeting' coming off his tongue.

Deidara hissed at Sasori who just stared at him blankly, knowing Deidara wasn't going to do anything.

In another part of the box, a blue kitten chuckled. "Quite a show is going on, eh Itachi?" Kisame asked, looking over at his partner.

The black kitten stayed silent and merely 'Hn'ed in response. Kisame smiled, shaking his head as he turned back towards the ruckus the others were causing.

The leader of the Akatsuki sighed heavily. The orange kitten then proceed to look up at his noisy members and glare coldly at them. "Everyone, be silent. We have no need to draw any attention to ourselves in this state." the members silenced themselves and continued to listen to their leader speak, "I'm aware we have...changed. I am also aware that the possibility of this being Tobi's fault is very high." Pein then turned his stern expression towards Tobi, "There was a reason I said for no one to enter that room."

Tobi looked down guiltily, "Tobi is sorry."

"Hell you are." Hidan muttered under his breath, earning a strong shove from Kakuzu.

Pein then continued, "Right now, I think it is best that we find a way out of he-" The Akatsuki leader was silenced when the box they were in began shaking and felt like it was being lifted from the ground.

"What the fuck!" Hidan shouted in dismay as he fell over, causing Kakuzu to smirk. Hidan glared at his partner as he righted himself but yelled when he fell over again.

"What's going on, yeah?" Deidara asked, worried for his well-being.

Sasori looked at his partner, who was wobbling left and right, trying to keep his balance. "We're being moved." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pein looked around, "It appears someone has found us. Just remain calm and try to act as non suspicious as you can."

"Tobi is scared! How does Tobi be a good boy when he is already one!?" Tobi exclaimed, fear laced into his tone.

"Ugh, just be quiet, un!" Deidara said, already annoyed again.

Before they knew it, they were all forced into the back of the box as if they were running at neck-breaking speed. "The hell!?" Hidan shouted, trying his hardest to lift his head up from all the pressure.

"Ninjas are the only beings capable of this, yet I don't sense any chakra." Itachi spoke.

"Maybe we're another world? I wouldn't be surprised considering we're _cats_." Kisame suggested.

Pein nodded, "That may be so. We'll have to find out when we get out of this bo-"

Once again Pein was interrupted. This time is was by the box coming to an abrupt halt, causing the kittens to fly forward, crashing into the other end of the box.

"Ouch, un! Sasori get you're paw out of my ribs, hm." Deidara breathed, getting back up.

Sasori rolled his brown eyes, "Quiet, brat."

The members grew silent when they heard voices coming outside of the box.

"Isis. I assume your mission went well?" a stern female voice asked.

"Hn, I found this box a mile from our base." another female voice replied.

"Fuck! They speak Uchiha!" Hidan snickered, earning a glare from Itachi.

Kakuzu nudged Hidan, causing him to be quiet but not before sending Kakuzu a glare.

The women who had a stern voice spoke again, "Take the box to the meeting room. Zella, gather all the members into the meeting room."

The kitten's ears perked at a new voice. "Yes Leader-sama. **Whatever.**"

"Another Zetsu, un?" questioned Deidara as he glanced at said Akatsuki member.

Zetsu was grinning, "I like this Zella girl. **Yeah, she's feisty.**"

Itachi looked at Pein, "Leader-sama, do you have an idea of who these people are?"

Pein shook his head, "No, but they appear to be an organization like us. We'll have to speak with their leader."

Kisame gave his leader a questioning look, "How will we do that? I mean, we're cats after all."

The Akatsuki leader remained silent, closing his eyes in concentration. His eyes were snapped back open when the box began to move again and more voices were heard from outside of the box.

"Hey Ice, how'd your mission go?" a new female voice asked the girl dubbed as Isis, who had the nickname Ice. "What's in the box?"

"Hello Kismet. I found the box outside the base. I fear it may have something to do with _them_. I've had orders from Phoenix-sama to take the box to the meeting room." Isis answered, all in a monotone voice.

"Damn, this bitch's voice sounds dead and what kind of name is Kismet?! It's so fuckin similar to Mr. Mermaid's!" Hidan whispered rather loudly to Kakuzu who just glared at him.

Kisame joined in the glaring, "I happen to like my name, _and _the name 'Kismet'."

Hidan just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Hidan. It seems you have to say something every time these humans converse." Sasori stated blankly, slight irritation in his tone.

Hidan was about to retort when the box they were was dropped onto a hard surface. From the force of the impact, Tobi fell face first into the cardboard bottom of the box. "Ow! Tobi got hurt! Deidara-sempai help Tobi feel better!"

Tobi then proceeded to run towards Deidara, causing him to screech in protest as he was pounced on. "HEY! GET OFF, UN!"

Sasori and Kakuzu couldn't stop an eye roll.

"Tobi, Deidara. Quiet." Pein ordered, successfully silencing them much to the other members' relief.

The female voice belonging to the person dubbed as Kismet was heard again. "Well hurry and open it! I want to see what it is!"

Ripping was heard and the top of the box was slowly opened. All the member's eyes widened as they were greet with a raven-haired beauty, sharingan blazing.

"Itachi, do you know this woman?" Pein asked, looking over at the surprised Uchiha.

He shook his head, not look away from the mature looking woman above them.

"Her voice may be dead, but the bitch is hot." Hidan muttered under his breath. A smirked played on his face as he looked over at Itachi, "Hey Itachi, you're fucking twin looks bangable!"

Itachi glared over at him, his onyx eyes narrowing as they flashed a familiar red color.

Hidan's face paled and he quickly looked away from Itachi's cold gaze, knowing full well that Itachi would put him under his genjutsu. That didn't stop his last comment though, "Looks like you found your other half, hormonal bitch."

Itachi showed no sign of reacting to Hidan's comment, but that mean he wasn't thinking about it. This Isis girl did look like someone he would get along with, but that didn't mean she was trustworthy. She had the sharingan, but as far as he knew, she _wasn't _an Uchiha. Thinking this, Itachi glared at the girl, suspicion clear in his features.

Isis continued to glare down at the cats, taking them all in.

"Can she stop staring, un? It's starting to creep me out, yeah." Deidara said, averting his eyes from hers.

Kismet's voice was heard again, "What is it Ice?"

Isis was silent for a moment before she answered the girl. "Kittens. They're just...kittens." Isis's gaze lingered on one specific cat a little longer before she looked away. That cat being the midnight black one with onyx orbs. What caught her attention was the fact she saw the cat's eyes flash red before returning to their original color just a few moments ago.

"What!?" Kismet exclaimed, pushing Isis out of the way so she could peek into the box. A grin appeared on her face as she looked down at the kittens in the box, "They're cute! Especially that one!" Kismet said pointing at the rather large kitten with blue-grey fur and shark-like eyes. There was also three marks under its eyes that resembled gills.

"FUCK! This one really looks like a mermaid! I found you match Fish-Face!" Hidan said, shocked at Kismet's appearance. The girl had pale blue skin with what looked like to be gills on her neck. The sides of her body, starting from her face to her feet, were covered in scales that were ranging from a variety of different blues and greens. Her long, dark blue hair stopped at the middle of her back, making her yellow slitted eyes pop in contrast.

Kisame couldn't help but grin at the appearance of the girl, not to mention she had just called him 'cute'. Finally, he found someone he wasn't disgusted with his appearance. It was like killing two birds with one stone for him, because the girl had also looked somewhat similar to him in appearance as well. Except as he resembled a shark, she resembled a Blue-Green Damselfish. "I like her already!" Kisame chuckled.

"Hidan, stop commenting on their appearance." Kakuzu scolded, getting annoyed with Hidan's sudden outbursts.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just being a sourpuss because Uchiha and Fish-Face have found their partner while you're going to rot alone!" Hidan snorted back, pouting like a child.

The kitten's attention returned to the females when the stoic one spoke, "Hn."

"It's odd though, because they each remind me of one of us..." Kismet said, rubbing her chin in thought.

The Akatsuki watched as the Isis girl glared at them again before turning her head away. A few seconds later, the Akatsuki heard two new voices. Each voice catching both of the artists' attention.

"Hey Isis, un! Zella said to come to the meeting room. What's going on, yeah?" a female voice spoke, followed by another.

This voice sounded more annoyed if anything, but it still held that blank tone. "Quiet down Dee, you're loud."

Dee didn't sound too pleased to be scolded, "Shut up, Salem! Go screw with your dolls, un!"

Salem's tone grew serious, "Delora. I advise you to shut up before I kill you with my art."

Delora scoffed, "What art, un? Your _dolls_," Delora stated mockingly, "would only be art if you blew them up, hm."

Salem sighed, "Why would I do something as idiotic as that. Art is eternal."

Immediately, Delora grew defensive, "Fuck you, yeah! Art is fleeting!"

Deidara smirked at the ongoing argument he was hearing, "This Delora chick sure knows what she's talking about, yeah! She sounds cute too, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "If by 'knowing what she's talking about' you mean, she knows nothing, then I'd have to agree. If anyone, the Salem girl is the most intelligent. She knows what true art is. And you only think Delora sounds cute because of that annoying verbal tick."

Deidara frowned, "It's not annoying, yeah! It's cute! And Delora is smarter because art is fleeting, un!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Eternal."

"Fleeting, un!"

"E-ternal."

"Art is a BANG, yeah!"

The two artists were forced to stop arguing when a loud explosion was heard, followed by a yell. "DELORA! YOU BETTER NOT BE BLOWING UP STUFF IN THE GODDAMN BASE AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS FURNITURE COSTS!"

Hidan snickered and pawed at his partner, "I take back the thing about you rotting alone!"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan, but continued to pay attention to the new voice.

"Shit, un! Kaige is gonna kill me, yeah!" Delora exclaimed as she ran closer to the box, from they could tell. "What's with the box, hm?" she asked, seeming to notice it for the first time.

Salem spoke from beside her, "It's been there since we walked in, idiot."

"Whatever, un." Delora retorted as she leaned over to get a peek in the box. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a certain terrorist. "That one looks like me, yeah!"

Deidara's eyes widened when his blue eyes met with Delora's. Her blue eyes, went well with her blonde hair that was styled into a half ponytail, with her bangs covering her left eye.

"This girl looks like me, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

Sasori sighed, "We see that, bra-"

Sasori stopped talking when a new face appeared above the box, staring blankly down at the kittens.

Her brown eyes locked onto Sasori's, and pieces of her long red hair fell into the box as she leaned over it. She moved them out of the way, revealing her puppet arms.

"That must be Salem, un." Deidara said, gaining Sasori's attention.

Sasori cleared his throat, regaining his composure when a booming voice entered the room. "DELORA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Whoever it was, they made Delora's face go pale and made her scurry away from the box.

Sighing, Salem walked out of the kitten's peripheral vision as well.

"Where is she?! Where is Delora?! She needs to learn how much it costs to replace the furniture!" the woman who was shouting now stood in front of the box, speaking with Isis and Kismet.

Kismet grinned and shrugged while Isis just stared at the older woman, who had a black hood on her head and a black mask covering her mouth. Pieces of dark brown hair weren't covered by the hood, revealing her hair color.

The woman looked down at the kittens with her red and green eyes. She glared down at them, "These better not have cost money."

Kismet giggled,"Nope! They were free! Ice found them. No need to worry, Kaige."

Kaige grunted before turning away from the box. Kismet called after he curiously, "Where are you going?"

Kaige called back, "To go get my sorry excuse of a partner."

Kismet giggled, and a few minutes later Delora and Salem were back in the room. "Is she gone?" Delora asked.

Salem retorted, "Maybe if you'd try to sense her life source then you'd know."

"Leader-sama. **Did you hear what the bitch said?**" Zetsu asked.

Pein nodded, "Maybe that acts as their chakra here. That might also be why we can't sense chakra coming from them."

The Akatsuki then continued to listen in on what the women were saying.

"Why the fuck do I have to come!? I want to fuckin sleep damn it!" a loud voice echoed through the base.

This time it was Kakuzu who was nudging Hidan, a smirk on his face, "Soul mates."

Hidan glared at his partner, but continued to listen to the infuriated voice of a woman that had somewhat caught his interest.

"Hades, if you don't clean up your blood after your goddamn rituals, it'll stain the floors! And that costs _a lot_ to get fixed!" Kaige retorted back as the two women walked into the room.

"Like I give a fuck! I do the rituals for Jashin-sama!" Hades fussed back.

Now she had Hidan's full attention.

"They know about Jashin-sama here?" he asked, mostly himself.

Kakuzu grunted, "It does have to do with religion, so I'm not surprised."

"Enough with your fictional god and prepare to clean up all the dry blood from the floors!" Kaige said in a stern voice.

Hades' voice grew louder at the mention of her beloved Jashin-sama being fictional, "YOU SHUT TAKE THAT BACK YOU STITCHED BITCH! JASHIN-SAMA IS FUCKIN REAL! I WILL SACRIFICE YOU ASS AND PROVE IT!"

"Hades..." Kaige tested threateningly. But Hades was still yelling.

"JASHIN-SAMA MADE ME IMMORTAL! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, WHEN I WANT! THAT INCLUDES DOING MY RITUALS AND GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER THE DAMN FLOORS!"

"Hades! I have had it up to here with you!" Kaige yelled, sounding like an angry mother.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR STITCHES!" Hades marched further into the room, and then glanced down at the inside of the box. A smirk appeared on her face, "Hah, look at all the pussy!"

Her joke caused more than one eye roll, that including the members of the Akatsuki. The only person who seemed to find the dirty joke humorous was Hidan, who was chuckling.

Hades rose an eyebrow at the chuckling kitten and smirked at it, "Hey that kitten looks fucking hot! It looks like me, 'cept the damn eyes." Hades looked into Hidan's purple eyes with her red ones. She then looked at his silver fur, secretly comparing it to her own silver hair.

She 'hm'ed before turning away, adjusting her ponytail that kept her hair up.

"Hell yes! Okay, that bitch was mine!" Hidan laughed.

The sound o f chairs being pulled out from under a table was heard as the females sat down in their assigned seats. The room was silent until two more people entered the room. "Good. You're all here." the voice of the leader bounced off the walls of the base, making it known that they were in a cave or something similar.

Phoenix spoke again, "Zella, the box."

"Yes Leader-sama. **You got two feet, use them. **Hey! Be respectful towards Leader-sama! **Shut up.**" The Zella girl from before appeared in front of the box and picked it up while looking inside it. She smirked when she spotted a kitten that reminded her of herself. The kitten had her same yellow eyes and it's fur was the same color as her skin. Except while the kitten's whole left side was white, hers was black and its whole right side was black while hers was white.

Her green hair bounced lightly as she walked over to her leader.

"She's pretty. **Just like I thought she'd be.**" Zetsu smirked.

Phoenix silently took the box, leaving Zella to sit down in one of the chairs.

When the leader of the female organization revealed her appearance, Pein glared at the woman. Her eyes were the eyes of the Rinnegan and she had shoulder length orange hair. Piercings were noticeable on places on her face such is the bridge of her nose, and along her cheeks. Two columns of piercings were seen going down her chest, starting from her collar bones.

Her eyes met with Pein's and an immediate scowl appeared on her face, "Interesting..."


	2. Phoenix & Pein

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

**||Chapter Two: **Phoenix & Pein

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Special Thanks To: **TsubakiHana (_Following_), awesomeinhumanfrom (_Following_), GrimmyRayne (_Following_)

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

Do you guys have any ideas for cat names for the guys? I'd love to hear your opinions and give you credit if I use them :)

* * *

"What is Leader-sama?" asked Kismet at her Leader's comment.

Phoenix looked back up at the members of Dawn, "Each of you are assigned a cat to watch over until further notice. It does not matter to me which one you choose, but me very wary of them. Understood?"

"Understood." the women said in unison, some less enthusiastic than others.

The Akatsuki turned to Pein at Phoenix's announcement, "What do we do, un?" asked Deidara.

Pein was staring intensely at the so called "Leader" of the group of girls. He slowly turned to the members of Akatsuki, "We will remain undercover as cats. We are not strong in this form and from what we have discovered, we are not aware of our surroundings or this world. It is better not to draw any more attention to ourselves."

The Akatsuki nodded in agreement to Pein's plan, and returned their attention to the girls in the room.

Hades had walked up to the box, her scythe leaning against her shoulder as she peered in it. "Whatever, I just know I got these hot fucker." Hades said, scooping up Hidan.

Hidan didn't protest, happy he got with the Jashin-Bitch, as he would call her. Once he was out of the box, and in the crook of her free arm; Hidan got a good look at the place.

The base they were in resembled the Akatsuki base, only the part that they were in a cave though. The room they were in now was bare, and was only furnished with a long table that was lined with chairs, one for each member.

"This place looks fucking boring!" Hidan called to the other members in the box, "Are you sure these people are a threat?"

Pein just nodded, a blank look on his face as he looked towards Hidan. "Looks can be deceiving, Hidan."

Hidan scoffed, "What the fuck ever." Hidan then looked back up Hades, "Let's go bitch." And as if she heard him, Hades cursed at the others members and disappeared down the hall and into her room.

Kaige was at the box next; she scooped up Kakuzu, the stitch markings on his fur catching her attention, and stalked off to her room.

"Tobi hasn't seen a pretty lady that looks like Tobi! Is Tobi going to be alone!?" Tobi asked worriedly.

Deidara sighed in relief, "Thank god, I don't think I could handle another Tobi, yeah."

Sasori scoffed, "I wasn't so lucky, there turned out to be another _you_."

Deidara glared at the red cat, "Shut up, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be picked up by Salem. He glared at her, not liking being held in the first place. Noticing his glare, Salem returned it and walked down a hallway to her room.

Deidara smirked as he watched his partner get carried off by his look-a-like. "I choose that one, yeah!" a voice said, picking up Deidara gently and stroking his fur.

At first Deidara hissed at the blonde girl, but then he felt the lovely sensation of being stroked, and allowed her to carry him to her room.

"Kismet, Isis. Hurry and pick yours." Phoenix said.

The two partners nodded and selected the kitten that interested them most and then walked back to their rooms. Isis, cradling Itachi while Kismet held Kisame.

All that was left was Zetsu, Pein and Tobi.

"**Shit. **We're going to be stuck with Tobi, we guess." Both Zetsus sighed.

"I'm guessing you want me to take the hyper one as well?" questioned Zella as she looked at her leader.

Phoenix nodded, "Yes, I will be taking the last one."

Zella nodded, "Understood. **Well this fucking sucks. Its bad enough we got ****_one_**** cat, but now we have ****_another_****_one_**** to take care of?** You'll just have to deal with it; I am. **Fuck you.**"

"**Heh, her attitude is alluring. **I think it's kind of rude. **Who asked you?!**" Zetsu conversed with himself.

Tobi watched, mesmerized as Pein sighed. Soon, Tobi and Zetsu were being lifted and taken away with Zella as she phased through the wall to get to her room.

Now it was just him, and _her_.

Pein watched immensely as Phoenix walked back to the box and lifted him from it. She held him in front of her face and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why you and your _friends_ look like me and my members, but I assure you I have no qualms with killing animals; especially if they're risking my member's lives."

Pein glared back at the ginger woman and hissed, "As do I to humans."

* * *

Phoenix narrowed her eyes more as the kitten in her hands hissed at her, as if sensing that she just threatened him.

She grunted and turned around, walking through the only door in the room that led to a hallway. Walking through the base, the kitten in her arms studied his surroundings. It was almost like he was making a map of the Dawn base in his head.

Turning another corner, Phoenix reached her room.

The girl's rooms were identified by a painting on the wall where there door was supposed to be. Phoenix bit her thumb and made a marking on the wall under the painting, making the wall shake before sliding open and revealing her room/office.

Phoenix placed the orange kitten on the double-bed in her room before taking a seat at her desk and going through papers that had possible missions she could send the other girls out on.

She looked up however, when she felt a tug on her pants. Looking down at her feet, Phoenix saw the orange kitten looking up at her.

To confirm it was the same kitten, Phoenix looked back at her bed to see that the orange kitten wasn't there anymore. She sighed, and picked the kitten up before putting it in her lap.

"Cats..." she muttered to herself, returning to her paperwork.

* * *

Pein looked up at the desk from where he was in Phoenix's lap and made to jump on it.

He crouched slightly in his form and hopped up onto the desk, landing right on the paper Phoenix was looking at. He turned to look at her, seeing that she was glaring at him.

"I might just name you something degrading..." she said darkly.

Pein returned her glare, and moved off of the paper he was on. He moved to an unoccupied part of the desk and began to study the content on papers.

'_So they're a criminal organization...by the name of "Dawn"..._' Pein thought to himself after seeing this bit of information on one of the many papers. '_We'll have to be extremely careful then...we have no idea how powerful these women are._'

"Hey." Pein heard the woman call. He looked up into her familiar looking eyes. "You're name..."

Pein narrowed his eyes, not liking what was about to happen. He didn't like being named, as if he was some _pet _of some sort. He looked back up at the woman when she continued speaking, "I'm not going to name you. After all, you could be working with the enemy...currently you are nothing but a mere prisoner in my eyes."

"I am no _prisoner_." Pein growled, "It will be you who will be the prisoner once I return to my normal form."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at Pein, obviously not understanding a word he spoke. How could she? He was only a cat.

The female ginger returned her attention to the paperwork in front of her, ignoring Pein's presence.

He scowled at the girl before looking at some of the other papers. So far, all he discovered from the papers were that they were in some kind of different ninja world.

By the time he figured that much out, Phoenix was standing up from her chair and moving towards the light source of the room, a lamp. He locked eyes with her as she turned it off.

In the darkness, Pein heard footsteps before he was lifted up by the girl's warm hands. "You will sleep here." he heard her say as he was placed on a soft surface, much as he was when she first walked into the room.

"Do not bother me. I have no qualms with kicking you off of this bed." she said sternly before shuffling with her clothing and then climbing under the covers.

Pein sighed to himself as he moved around the bed in the dark to find a comfortable spot to settle down on. He soon found it beside the girl's head, on her pillow.

Soon, the only sound in the room was the calming melody of their breathing.


	3. Itachi & Isis

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

**||Chapter Three: **Itachi & Isis

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special Thanks To: **rendetsku (_Following_&_Reviewing_), Erasels (_Reviewing_&_Favoriting_), Zerojackson (_Reviewing_), daydreamer1008 (_Favoriting_), BloodieReader (_Following_&_Favoriting_), paininneck18 (_Following_), VCAyuki (_Following_), Itachi-21 (_Favoriting_&_Following_), digreg (_Following_&_Favoriting_), Akemee (_Following_), Moonlight's Mist (_Following_&_Favoriting_), Crystal-Rose-Lover (_Following_&_Favoriting_)

**puppet master** (Guest): Thanks for reviewing! I hope you're happy now that I've updated!

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

* * *

Isis kept the supposed kitten close to her as she walked through halls of the Dawn base. She would glance down at the black kitten every time she felt it move. It was most likely taking in its surroundings.

After turning one last corner, Isis arrived at the painting that marked her room before biting her finger and writing a code in blood underneath it.

The kitten was watching Isis' actions intensely, somewhat to the point that it irritated her. She would never express or voice that though.

Walking into her room, Isis placed the kitten on her bed and silently pointed at him before saying, "Hitori." When the young feline made no move in response, the raven haired woman continued, "Your name will be Hitori for the time being."

As if the kitten knew exactly what his name meant, he glared at the woman. Isis, who didn't take kindly to the glaring, glared back. She was standing at the foot of her bed, looking down at a kitten that just happened to know how to glare. Nothing strange at all.

Both of them refused to look away, causing them each to glare harder in hopes the other would give in and look away. To no avail, the two looked away at the same time; declaring it a draw inwardly to themselves.

Isis then left the kitty to its own devices and walked to the bookshelf that was beside her bed. The twenty-one year old woman scowled when she felt Hitori's stare. Deciding to ignore it, she continued to look for the books she needed to research in hopes of finding anything that would have to do with oddly colored cats.

After grabbing a book with the world's history, Isis settled herself on her bed.

Hitori had noticed the books and curiously walked over to where she was on the bed. He sat beside her on his haunches, reading along with her as she skimmed through the pages of the books.

* * *

Itachi discovered he didn't like this woman. Yes, he didn't really like her before and he saw her as an enemy, but now his dislike towards her was multiplied.

He didn't like the fact that he could sense her chakra, or that she shared his kekkei genkai. For all he knew though, his sharingan was just a jutsu in this world that few could master.

Right now, the woman called Isis was poking at her books. She had paused at first, obviously feeling Itachi's intense stare burning a hole through her back. Itachi scowled when she simply ignored him, noting that that was something he would most likely do.

Itachi continued to watch as Isis walked back to the bed with two books in her hands. She sat on the other side of the bed; which was away from him because he was at the foot of the bed.

'_I might be able to find some information in those books..._' Itachi thought to himself as he walked over to where Isis was on the bed. He sat beside her and began to read the pages quickly before she turned the page. From what he could tell, it was a history book.

So far Itachi was able to gain a little information about the world he and the rest of the Akatsuki had landed in.

He learned that this world consisted of 5 great lands. They were named Inazuma, Taiki, Mizu, Chikyū, and Kasai. Each land majored on a certain element. Inazuma: Lightning. Taiki: Air. Mizu: Water. Chikyū: Earth and Kasai: Fire.

Not only did they have a major element, but they all have a Watcher which is basically a Kage. The Watcher is stationed in the land's capital which is also where all the ninja academies are.

Inazuma's Watcher is a man named Raijin Den. He is stationed in the capital, Rai. Taiki's capital is the city, Aeras. The Watcher is a woman named Hera Juno. The land of Mizu is ruled by the Watcher, Suijin Jimmu. He is in the land's capital named Yomi. Chikyū's Watcher is a young woman named Gaia Doric. The capital of the land is the city, Terra. Then the land of Kasai is ruled by the man Vulcan Titus. The capital of Kasai is the city, Varro.

The capital cities are the home of the Watchers and are also where Ninja are trained. Apparently in this world, all ninjas are raised to learn their land's element. They _can_ use another land's element, but it will be extremely difficult to master as the ninja wasn't trained to learn that element.

What really interested Itachi was when he learned about the people's "chakra". Here, they called it "Life Source". It was exactly the same as chakra, but with just a different name.

Itachi watched as Isis closed the book silently, a scowl on her face. She had obviously failed to find what she was looking for. Instead of putting the book away, Isis stood from her bed and walked to one of the paintings in her room. Itachi watched as she did the exact same thing she did to open the door to her room. The wall where the painting was moved away, revealing a room full of scrolls.

Itachi ears unconsciously perked as Isis retrieved some of the scrolls before walking back to the bed. She laid the scrolls down in front of her. glaring at Itachi when she noticed him staring at the rolled up parchments.

Isis began to unroll a scroll and Itachi began to lean in, ready to read whatever valuable information this scroll held.

However, Isis stopped short right at the title of the scroll which was "Dawn Members".

She then turned to Itachi a blank expression on her face as she talked in that "dead" voice as Hidan had called it. "Hitori, do you really expect me to read valuable information right beside you. I'm sure you're smarter than that. I only read through that old history book because there wasn't much you could gain from that." A sly smirk had made it on her face but quickly turned into a glare as she noticed Itachi's glare.

Her face may have held a glare but she continued to speak blankly. "Good night Hitori." With that the scrolls that had once been on her bed had 'poofed' and returned into their rightful places in the hidden room. The door promptly closed, and then Itachi found himself being placed at the end of Isis' bed.

With a few hand sign's from Isis, the room was enveloped in darkness, with the exception of Itachi's now glowing red eyes.


	4. Kismet & Kisame

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

**||Chapter Four: **Kismet & Kisame

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special Thanks To: **Erasels (_Reviewing_), Guest (_Reviewing_), coolseal9 (_Reviewing_&_Following_), Disreality (_Following_), Hiken08 (_Following_), sora0995 (_Following_), WarFlower (_Favoriting_&_Reviewing_), Goldenclawxxx13 (_Following_), LordLVonVanity (_Following_), acid-veins (_Favoriting_&_Following_), Author185 (_Favoriting_&_Reviewing_), Author185 (_Reviewing_), Kira888 (_Reviewing_)

**Guest: **Thanks for leaving a review! :) And I'm glad you like the idea for the story! I already have most of it planned out. And don't worry I got this ;D I've already made some differences between them so they're not _completely_ alike (c:) but you won't see that until later chapters. Thanks for leaving the advice!

**puppet master** (Guest): Haha, I'm glad you're happy! XD Thanks for reviewing again, and I hope this update satisfies you! Sorry if it took too long!

Also, since the internet decided to hate me, I have made a new website! Link is on my profile if you'd like to check it out!

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

* * *

Kismet smiled the whole way to her room. The kitten in her arms also seemed content, not even trying to escape from her grasp.

She ignored how the blue-furred kitten tensed upon opening the secret door to her room, and gently placed him on her bed.

The kitten seemed to like her room, seeing as he purred in content as he snuggled up to one of her shark stuffed animals. "You like my room?" she asked, smiling at the kitten with her pearly white teeth.

In an answer the kitten nuzzled further into her blue bed sheets, most likely enjoying the fishy smell they gave off.

Kismet's gills moved as she sniffed in the salty air that only resided in her room thanks to well crafted incense made by Salem. Kismet may not be close to the puppet girl, but if you asked her nice enough to do something, she would most likely do it.

Kismet sat on her bed as she removed her sandals, freeing her flipper like feet. The girl was self conscious about herself; that was a known fact. Here at the Dawn organization, she didn't have to worry about fretting over her odd appearance that most people would fear or mock her for having.

As she lay back on her bed, the small kitten slowly made his way towards her. Seeing as her face was the closest to him, he stopped there and pawed at her. The girl's golden slit eyes closed at the feel of the animals soft pads lightly hitting her scales that only appeared on the side of her body.

She giggled and flipped over on her stomach so she could peer into the kittens yellow eyes. Eyes that reminded her of herself. "That tickles you know." she smiled, lightly poking the kitten's dark blue nose.

Oddly enough, almost every feature on the kitten was blue with the exception of his calming yellow eyes. Kismet stared into said eyes, and kitten stared right back, not even flinching away like most animals would at the sight of her. She smiled and began to pet the kitten, "You're really beautiful, huh?"

She smiled kindly and was sure that if the kitten had been a man, he would have blushed.

* * *

Kisame liked the girl he was assigned to watch already. How could he not like a girl with excellent taste and a unique appearance? He knew that watching out for anything suspicious would be fun around her.

When she had placed him on her bed, he immediately spotted a pillow in the shape of a shark. He ran over to it and tried to express his love for his kind, hoping the girl would see this and name him something shark related instead of stupid name.

Instead of naming him like he thought she would, she simply fell back on her head, probably exhausted from tasks she probably preformed earlier that day. Although he was relieved she wasn't naming him, he knew that she'd come to her senses sooner or later.

Watching her, his eyes lingered across her features, stopping on the exquisite scales on the side of her face. He slowly walked over to her, lifted his paw to touch it. The pad of his paw must have felt weird on her scales because she laughed before flipping over to look at him.'

Soon, he found himself gazing into her eyes, and she began to pet him. The woman even called him _beautiful_. An insult to a man, but coming from her Kisame seemed to accept it. After all he had never been called anything short of a monster.

He was glad that he was in a feline form because he most definitely would have blushed if permitted. Instead though he simply adverted his eyes and turned back to the shark pillow so he could rest.

He didn't care about his mission to gather information right now. He just wanted to sleep and was positive that Itachi would get whatever was needed to report back to Leader.

The woman pouted at him and couldn't help but find her cute; her fish-like features only adding to that.

Although she appeared innocent, and oblivious to the dangers around her, Kisame knew better. The girl may be sweet and have a nice personality, but she was in an S-Rank organization by the looks of it.

Kismet was lethal. And he had to be wary of that fact, just like she should be wary of him.

He may come in the form of a cute, helpless kitty, but he was anything but that. He was actually a grown man; an S-Rank criminal of his own league. Back in his universe, he was feared and known across the lands. There was no way he would give the girl mercy if she appeared to be a danger to him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy her company when he had it.

The girl's content sigh made him crack an eye open. She had taken off her armor by the looks of it and was now going to change into her night clothes.

Being the gentleman he was, Kisame looked away, not ready to be labeled a pervert or peeping tom.

Still, he couldn't resist the smirk on his face as he felt the girl's warmth from beside him. She had changed and was now under her covers, readying herself for sleep as well.

He cuddled into her side, relishing in the coolness of her scales as he drifted off to sleep from beside her.

He couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the Akatsuki were fairing. All he knew right now though, was that he certainly could get used to being a cat for the time being.

Especially if feeling this warmth every night was part of the package.


	5. Zetsu & Zella

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

**||Chapter Five: **Zetsu & Zella

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special Thanks To: **POSCNano (_Following_), .353 (_Favoriting_&_Following_), coolseal9 (_Reviewing_), WarFlower (_Reviewing_), (_Following_&_Favoriting_), Erasels (_Reviewing_), AliceLaw (_Following_), Wolf and Leopard (_Favoriting_), Kira888 (_Reviewing_&_Favoriting_), shadowdragonspirit (_Following_&_Favoriting_)

**puppet master** (Guest)**: **Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you liked it + the cuteness and Kisame's gentlemanly-ness XD

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

* * *

"**I wish she would hurry up. We've been walking through these corridors for an hour now.**" Black Zetsu complained scowling up at the two toned girl that was carrying him and Tobi.

White Zetsu sighed, "I think you're exaggerating a bit. It's only been around thirty minutes."

"**Whatever. I'm not comfortable being carried like this.**" As if to prove his point he squirmed in Zella's arms making her look down at him.

"**Stop squirming before I eat you.**" The black side of her warned, glaring at both of the oddly colored kittens in her arms.

Tobi pouted at her, "But Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi is a good boy!" The orange faced kitten looked over to his companion, "Right, Zetsu?"

Zetsu nodded at the chipper half black kitten to the side of him, "Of course."

Tobi cheered happily to what must have sounded like meowing to Zella. The two kittens heard her sigh heavily as she made a hidden door in the wall open. "I know they're annoying but just deal with them for a little while longer." her white side tried to reason.

"**Easy for you to say. You're always so optimistic. If we weren't attached I would have killed you by now.**" Black Zella growled, tossing Zetsu and Tobi onto the floor of her room.

The landing was soft for them, as Zella lived in what was equivalent to a greenhouse, so they landed on top of grass.

"You're not being very nice." White Zella scolded, picking up a watering can.

Zetsu and Tobi silently watched Zella argue with herself as she walked around her room, watering the plants.

"Is Zella talking to herself? Is Zella like Zetsu?" Tobi asked the questioned kitten.

Zetsu shrugged while sitting on his haunches, "By the looks of it- **Yes.** **And it is very entertaining. I wonder if this is what we are to others.**"

White Zetsu scowled, "Hardly. I bet it's just as annoying. Not to mention you and Black Zella have terrible personalities.

"**You would know, huh?** Actually yes, I would." Black Zetsu rolled his eyes at his other half. "**Where did that idiot go?**" he asked, looking around the room for Tobi.

"**YOU DAMN CAT! DON'T MESS WITH MY FERTILIZER!**" Black Zella yelled from the other side of the room.

Zetsu began to make his way towards the voice, pushing past overgrown stems and fallen leaves. "I wonder what he did now... **Isn't it obvious? She just yelled out loud that he was messing with her fertilizer.**" Zetsu didn't say anything else as he jumped over a fallen pot, taking notice to the cat footprints that led away from it.

Zetsu followed Tobi's paw prints all the way to where he was probably being mauled by Zella.

Sure enough when he got there, Tobi was dodging vines that were protruding from Zella's arms. A glare was on her face as she swatted at Tobi. "Fucking cat!"

Oh dear, the nicer side of her was even mad. Tobi was in trouble now.

Instead of helping, Zetsu just sat back and watched from a safe distance. He was actually enjoying this. He had never seen something like this before and he was probably going to try it once he returned to his normal form.

"Tobi is sorry! He didn't mean to knock it over and kill the plants!" Tobi pleaded, his tail between his legs as he began to run away and into another direction of the plant infested room.

As soon as he disappeared, the vines retreated back into Zella's body and she slumped forward, sighing tiredly. "**I ****_hate _****cats. **I think they're cute! Just not when they're ruining my babies! **Whatever, let's just try and revive what we can.**"

Saying this, Zella kneeled down next to a small patch of wilted flowers. Next to it was a sack that was knocked over. Spilling out of it was enhanced fertilizer.

That must have been what Tobi knocked over, Zetsu mused. Giving the plants too much fertilizer would kill them, and enhanced fertilizer increased the speed of such a tragedy.

Zetsu slowly made his way closer, curious to see just how Zella was planning to revive her plants.

In his world he just used a simple jutsu to bring the plants he neglected back to life, but usually that wasn't the case. Usually it was because of one of the other member's carelessness. So he was quite curious to see how "reviving plants" worked in this world.

Instead of hand signs, Zella simply stared intently at the plants and mumbled words that seemed to be from another language. Her eyes closed as she lifted her hands over the wilted plants.

"Hm, interesting." Zetsu said once Zella's hands started to glow green, much like when a medic-nin was healing a wound. "**Really confusing too. What was she saying? I couldn't understand a word.**" White Zetsu shrugged, "Don't know. **Of course you don't.**"

"**What are you looking at?**" Zella asked, scowling at Zetsu and interrupting his conversation with himself. "Aw, be nice to this one. He didn't do anything! **Yet.**" Despite her other half's protest, Zella slinked her way over to where Zetsu was partially hidden and scooped him up on her arms.

She smiled down at him and nuzzled her cheek to his. "Cute. **Annoying.**" Zetsu muttered when Zella moved her face away and opted for putting him on her head.

"Stay put, okay! **Or fall to your death. I don't care.**" Zella then continued to care for her plants with Zetsu lounging on her head. Later he would have to look for Tobi. With his luck Tobi probably got caught by a kitten-eating plant or something of the sort. He didn't know what kind of plants there were in this world so it was a possibility. However, so far the plants of this world were the same as the ones in his world.

Apparently Zella had made it to a wall in her room. On the wall were windows, surprisingly enough. Weren't they underground?

Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts, Zella began to mutter words in a different language again as she stared intently at the windows you could see nothing but rock through.

She raised her hand so it was hovering against one of the windows and kept her eyes open as her hands glowed green again.

In a split second, sunlight was suddenly shining through the windows, engulfing the room in light. Zella smiled and walked to any lamps that were on to turn them off.

Zetsu was positive that he needed to learn that trick. It was so much easier than having a billion lights lit up to help his plants. Kakuzu would probably like the idea too, considering having so many lights raised the electric bill by a _lot_.

Zetsu squirmed a little when Zella picked him up again, only to toss him on the ground a second later. "Go join your friend. **Where ever the hell that might be.** Night!"

Instead of finding Tobi right away, Zetsu hindered around Zella a little while longer, wanting to see what she was going to do.

Above her was what looked to be a sprinkler and she had moved to stand in a box of soil. She had moved her long, green hair to one side as she grabbed a tube that was connected to the sprinkler and shoved it in her neck.

Zetsu inwardly cringed at that, not liking how she just stabbed herself in the back of her neck with a tube. To top it off the tube didn't even have a dull edge and she wasn't even bleeding! He had yet to find out why.

He continued to watch as Zella began to speak in a different language again. This time her hands were lifted above her head and positioned beneath the sprinkler. Her eyes were closed in concentration as her hands began to glow again.

A few seconds later, water was coming of the sprinkler and running down the tube and into Zella. Her hands fell limply to her side and her shoulders slumped. If that wasn't proof enough that she was asleep, it was her breathing that gave it away.

Perhaps she was part plant. That was the most reasonable explanation for this.

"**That's weird. **Do we really have any room to talk? **Guess not.**" Zetsu then went off to search for his partner, not sure if he really wanted to waste his energy _just_ to do that.

Knowing Tobi, he would be back soon. He'd come back mostly to apologize and beg to be called a good boy, just to confirm that he was indeed a good boy.

Deciding this, Zetsu walked around the room in search of warm spot to sleep at. He soon found it beside a large potted plant that also provided shade.

Happy with the find, Zetsu curled his kitten form in the shade of the plant and went to sleep. He was still curious about this world and especially about Zella. He was also interested in how jutsus worked here, which was what he dubbed Zella's little performance earlier when she brought the plants back to full health and then made sunlight shine through an _underground_ base. Not to mention the fact she is sleeping while standing in soil with a tube in her neck that has water flowing through it.

Yeah, he would be stupid _not_ to be curious.


	6. Salem & Sasori

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

**||Chapter Six: **Salem & Sasori

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special Thanks To: **WarFlower (_Reviewing_), Erasels (_Reviewing_), Rominitax15 (_Following_), ChessieKittie (_Following_&_Favoriting_), YortUchiha (_Following_), crow00690 (_Following_)

**puppet master** (Guest)**: **Hello again my dear guest reviewer :D, thanks again for reviewing! Ah and about the tube thing. Well just imagine one of the sprinklers on the ceilings used in case of fires. Imagine one of those with a long, clear, lab tube covering it and then you have what Zella uses to hydrate herself :) Hoped that helped some. And it was my pleasure to mention you! You should feel loved! haha

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

"Go away." Salem spoke to the red furred kitten that kept getting on her workbench.

The kitten ignored her order and continued to walk around the table, looking at all the tools she kept there.

"Go away." she repeated, this time swiping at the kitten. Not managing to hit him, because he kept jumping out of the way, as if dodging her hand.

Salem narrowed her eyes when the cat sat down on one of the puppets she was currently working on.

It was small, like normal puppets, but it was anything but normal. With the help from Delora, Salem was going to make the puppet become a bomb. Yes, it went against her standards on art but this for the battle field only.

"I told you to go away." Salem said, her voice cold and icy as she picked up the brown eyed kitten from the scruff of his neck. She held him in front of her face and he just looked at her blankly. "Stupid cat." she said dully, tossing the feline over her shoulder and onto her bed.

A hiss came from behind her in which she promptly ignored it, continuing on her puppet-bomb.

From her bed the kitten-turned Sasori cursed at the back of the woman's head. He hated this form, and right when he turned back he would change that red headed woman into a puppet.

He didn't find anything interesting on her workbench, and all the tools they used here were the exact same ones he used himself.

Sasori continued to watch Salem work, wondering why the puppet she was making was so small. He had thought that she was just like him when it came to the puppet-making department. Especially since she was arguing with Delora when he had first met her.

His tail flicked back-n-forth annoyingly as he scowled at the red headed female. Much to his annoyance he couldn't really see how she was making her puppet, because her body was in the way.

Sasori unconsciously stretched his limbs before he jumped from Salem's bed. He silently walked towards her, using his ninja stealth that he could still use thanks to the soft pads on his paws.

Salem had heard him approaching, as she had stopped working and was now scowling at the stone wall in front of her.

Sasori rolled his eyes, ignoring her annoyance as he jumped in her lap, making himself comfortable much like a real cat would.

"Stupid cat..." he heard her mutter under her breath before she began to tighten the screws on the joints of the puppet.

It looked like something you would buy for a child. If he had to guess he would say that Salem was probably using it to deceive her opponents into thinking it was harmless.

Flipping her creation over so it was on its stomach, Salem opened the hidden latch on its back. The latch would be where Delora's bomb would go, but right now she had to make sure everything was stable.

"Perfect." she said lowly to herself, as she moved the arms on the puppet with her fingers.

Sasori watched as she did so, wondering how she was doing it exactly. He couldn't see any chakra strings, and she hadn't performed any hand signs so it wasn't a jutsu. It was almost as if some invisible force was helping her move the puppet, but he didn't really consider that possible.

Salem on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing. She had placed some of her life source into the puppet when she made it, so in order to control she just had to _think_ about it and move her fingers as if she was using strings.

A great battle tactic in her opinion, and it could only be performed by S-Rank puppet masters such as herself.

As Sasori sat in Salem's lap, continuing to watch her test out her puppet, he began to feel things he hadn't experienced in so long

He felt...hungry.

He felt...tired.

Had the emergency jutsu Pein had prepared caused him to return to his human self? Or was it this world? Or maybe it was just because he was a cat...

Before Sasori could delve deeper into this wonders, the former resident of Suna fell asleep for the first time in years. And in a woman's lap at that.


	7. Deidara & Delora

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

- 个 -

**|| -07- || Chapter Seven: **Deidara & Delora **|| -07- || **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **faceless killer (_Favorited_), sayestoyaoi (_Reviewed_), WarFlower (_Reviewed_), cookie-chan64 (_Favorited_&_Followed_), The-Assassin-is-Here (_Followed_), 3 (_Favorited_), chocoholic123 (_Favorited_&_Reviewed)_

**puppet master** (Guest)**: **Isn't he? X3 and you're welcome, as long as you understand a little bit more.

**sayestoyaoi**: Ah, I understand then :) Thanks for reviewing anyway then! Haha I enjoyed all of your reviews so thanks for review the gist of the chapters. Reviews always bring a smile on my face! (Well the non-flame ones that is haha)

Also sorry for the short chapter guys, they'll get longer as events unfold.

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

* * *

Delora giggled as she watched the blonde kitten in front of her. He seemed to like the Pop Its she had made.

All you did was through the penny-sized item on the ground and popped with a spark.

Currently she was sitting on the floor at the edge of her bed, throwing said Pop Its on the ground for the kitten to enjoy. "You like these, yeah?" she asked, hearing him contently purr.

"I bet you'll love these even more." The blonde woman said, standing up to go to her cabinet that was full of her creations. She pulled out a small box that held thin sticks. "These are Sparklers, un."

Deidara watched Delora, not too sure on this whole "sparkle" thing, but if it was something she made it just _had_ to be interesting. He already enjoyed those Pop It things so most likely he would enjoy the "sparkle" ones.

"Ready?" Delora asked, still standing above him. She took his silence as a 'Yes' and blew onto the thin stick.

Deidara watched in amazement as she blew what looked to be blue fire out of her mouth and onto the stick. The stick then lit up, sparks flying off of it.

Delora began to laugh as she waved it around. Deidara was enjoying watching the sparks fly. It was even amazing that it looked as if the girl was drawing in the air with it.

All too soon, the sparks disappeared and Delora was back on the floor beside him, "I need to figure out a way to make them last longer, yeah."

Still looking at where the sparks used to be, Deidara nodded with his kitty-head. Delora giggled again, picking him up. "Ah, you're so cute, un!"

The male bomber's eyes widened when Delora pressed her nose to his. He most certainly wasn't used to this kind of contact so he froze.

His reaction made Delora smirk, "You a virgin, yeah?"

This only made Deidara blush in embarrassment and anger. He hissed at Delora and if he wasn't a kitten she would have heard him curse profanities at her. He was just starting to like her too.

The female bomber only laughed when he hissed at her, putting him back down on the floor in front of her.

"Don't worry, cute kitties get some, un."

Deidara stopped hissing at her, frowning when he blushed again. If he wasn't a cat then his blush would've shown.

Delora began to pet the blonde kitten as she leaned against her bed, tilting her head back. "Tomorrow I'll show you some cooler stuff, yeah?" She looked at him for an answer to which he nuzzled her hand.

"Sweet! Now let's go to be, un!" Delora picked him, hopping onto her bed before she placed him beside her. "It'd be a shame if you were really an enemy. Then I'd have to kill you, yeah."

She pouted, rubbing behind Deidara's as she fell asleep.

Deidara couldn't help but think how much it was going to suck when he transformed back.


	8. Kaige & Kakuzu

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

- 个 -

**|| -08- || Chapter Eight: **Kaige & Kakuzu **|| -08- || **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **followtheblackstar (_Followed_&_Favorited_), WarFlower (_Reviewed_), .luna (_Favorited_&_Followed_&_Reviewed_), Ninja Kat Is Stalking You (_Followed_), Erasels (_Reviewed_), HoneyGrl (_Followed_), Panthea.x (_Favorited_), Xxdarkrose18 (_Favorited_)

**puppet master** (Guest)**: **Haha, you're not the first one to ask this. But, Konan _is_ going to be in the story, she just hasn't made an appearance yet. She actually plays an important part if you think about it.

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

...

I have officially found a theme song for this story: "Worlds Collide" by 12 Stones. Pretty obvious on why, but check it out if you want. I'm in the working of a story playlist as well so if you find a song that fits the story, a character, or a pairing then go ahead and let me know! :)

* * *

Instead of going straight to her room, Kaige decided to make a visit to her financial office. She had to finish counting to the group's money; she would have been finished earlier if it hadn't been for that emergency meeting.

"Irritating..." she mumbled, sneering at the odd looking kitten in her grasp. It was no secret that Kaige hated animals, especially small ones like kittens. They always were the cause of her wallet getting lighter and that was never a pleasant feeling to her.

Kakuzu heard her mumblings, giving her a cold glare even though it was missed while in his kitty form. '_I'm not particularly enjoying your company either._'

The stitched kitty wasn't exactly happy. He could be happily counting his money at the base right note but instead that stupid masked idiot triggered Pein's emergency jutsu, causing the unknown to transport them in a different place with new appearances.

They weren't expecting to be placed in another world as kittens, that was for sure.

Kakuzu returned his eyes to the pathway in front of him, trying to figure out where this woman was taking him. He knew it wasn't her room as she had muttered something about not being able to have time to sleep.

The stitched man then remembered her outburst she had shouted earlier about something being expensive. He wondered if she shared the same views as him when it came to money. A cheap woman was a great woman in his opinion.

And if they could cook it was even better.

Unfortunately for him though, Kaige hated cooking just as much as she hated cleaning. She always says such tasks are a waste of time and time is money. If it wasn't for Kismet her room and most likely the base would be a pig sty and without Salem they would all starve. Which was pretty ironic because Salem couldn't even eat but yet she could cook like a pro.

Kaige sighed as she entered her small office, shutting the door behind her. "Bliss." she stated, dropping the kitten in her hands on the couch the room. "Don't you destroy that. It cost more than I would have liked to hand over."

The woman removed the mask that cover half of her face, not seeing the point in wearing it when she was in the privacy of her office. The brunette didn't even care if the kitten that was sitting on her couch could be an enemy in disguise. Such silly thoughts didn't even cross her mind because something like that wasn't plausible in her opinion.

Besides, if there was a way to transform yourself into a harmless creature like a kitten, she was sure Phoenix or Isis would have discovered it by now.

While Kaige sat in the chair at her desk, Kakuzu watched, surprised at what was revealed to him. He had seen the stitches on her arms but he didn't know they were on her face like his. He wondered how she came to look like that; after all this was a whole different world. For all he knew it could be a natural thing to be born with stitches littered across your body.

But then he noticed something far more interesting; something that made his eyes sparkle.

Money.

It was scattered across the woman's desk, taking up any needed free space. There were coins and then there were dollar bills. It was all organized, something he liked.

In Kaige's mind, money was the only thing that she took good care of. She couldn't give a rat's ass about anything else being as organized as her gold mine.

Kakuzu's ears perked when he hear small clatter erupt in the room. His multi-colored eyes widened as he watched the coins roll across the room's floor. He wondered how many he could gather before she caught him, but then again: Where would he put them? But it wasn't like he cared about that one question at the moment.

"Damn it." Kaige cursed to herself, standing from her chair to collect the stack of coins that had fallen to the stone floor. She stopped and glared at the kitten that was no longer on the couch. Instead he was sniffing at one of her coins and pawing at it.

If Kaige was anyone else she would have just written the behavior off as the kitten just playing but she wasn't anyone else; she was Kaige of Mizu, the land of water.

"**You better get the fuck away from that**."

Kakuzu stopped trying to pick up the coin, but he wasn't making progress anyway so it didn't affect anything. He looked up, expecting to see the same colored eyes as his own only to find that Kaige was staring coldly at him, her whole eye glowing a furious red. Her stitches on the corners of her mouth were undone, as well as the ones on her arms. Long, black strings were swirling menacingly in the air around her, waiting to strike him if needed. Her jaw was no longer attached to her head, allowing more of the strings to come out of where the lower part of her mouth should have been.

To sum it up, she was a sight to see. Not nearly what Kakuzu had been expecting. No. She was much more scarier and you could now see why she was an S-Rank criminal and feared by most.

Best believe Kakuzu backed away from her money. Not because he was scared, but more along the lines that he didn't want to die. He couldn't do much to defend himself in this form.

If he was still a human, he probably would have fought Kaige to the death to get that one, single coin.

Once Kaige thought the kitten was a safe distance away from _all_ of her scattered coins, she returned to her normal form; the black strings receded back into the stitches that were across her body and her eyes returned to their normal color. "Good." she praised the kitten, not really putting sincerity into it.

She kneeled down, beginning to pick up the loose change, cursing under her breathe on how much of mess it was. There was no one in the room to help her so it was a surprise to her when a coin was suddenly nudged against her hand.

The woman looked to who pushed the coin to the hand that was resting on the floor. Instead of a person, it was the kitten she had just thought to have scared away.

Kakuzu glared at the woman, ignoring the confusion that was on her face. Wasn't it natural to not want precious things such as money to be all over the floor, free for the wrong hands to steal?

He just wanted her to pick the damn treasures up, and the faster the better which is why he decided to help her out.

Kaige stared at him a little longer before continuing to pick up the coins, "You're' not useless at least." she snorted lowly.

Kakuzu probably would've have beheaded her like he did with all his previous partners that were stupid enough to sass him if he wasn't a kitten.

He'd probably change his mind about that in the future.


	9. Hidan & Hades

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

- 个 -

**|| -09- || Chapter Nine: **Hidan & Hades **|| -09- || **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **Erasels (_Reviewed_), Sinister Smiley (_Followed_), WarFlower (_Reviewed_), Kurayami Kazuo Riddle (_Favorited_&_Reviewed_), ninja enchantress (_Followed_), Meister-Amy (_Favorited_), Author185 (_Reviewed_)

**GM Nasai** (Guest)**: **Haha, yes time _is _money and hopeful I have lots of it because of all the other stories I have to update. Thanks by the way! XD

**puppet master **(Guest)**: **Oooh, thanks for all the song suggestions! :D and you're welcome, I hope I helped.

...

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

...

_/ _Theme: _Worlds Collide_ by _12 Stones /_

* * *

Hades was...a _unique_ girl you could say. She was stuck in the age of twenty-two due to her immortality that she gained from her god, Jashin. No one knew what Hades' true name was, they just knew she was very intelligent when it came to big events that happened in past history.

The woman's eyes were a blazing red, which some mistaken it for the sharingan that Isis has. Her silver hair was almost always tied into a high pony-tail, allowing her hair to lightly brush the top of her shoulders.

She was from Inazuma, The Country of Lightning. She had used to live at the capital, Rai, but when she had sacrificed her team to Jashin, she was due to be executed. Her comrades had found out the hard that she was immortal.

Hades was the last member to join Dawn and was placed into Team Shi with Kaige, thus how they became partners.

Dawn had recruited her after hearing about her through a string of grape vines that had littered across the nations. Immortality was many people's dream, and Hades was the key to it. Having her in the criminal group would give them a huge advantage if there was to be any attacks from..._that _person.

Now here she was, showing her new roommate how her rituals worked.

"Okay, after I light all the candles..." Hades reached behind her to pick up her discarded weapon. "I use my katana to get the blood flowing if you know what I mean." she seemed to cackle when she cut herself with the sharp weapon.

Moaning, she tipped her head back as she bit her lip. "That's what I love." Seeming to like what was happening so far, the silver furred kitten with the thistle eyes began to jump from side to side.

"_Let me join, bitch! Let me join!_" Hidan said, despite the fact the young woman couldn't understand him. He just couldn't contain himself after he saw her blood and the pleasure on her face. It just reminded him how much he loved performing the rituals.

As if reading his mind, Hades smirked. "You want in you, little shit?" she snorted, "Too bad, I can't inflict pain on you or Phoenix will have my ass. So just sit and watch."

"_Damn..._" Hidan muttered, before realizing she had insulted him, "_Oi bitch, don't call me names! Fuck you!_"

Confused at the sudden hissing, Hades stopped herself from continuing on to the next step of her ritual. "Look, I don't know what's wrong but if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to lock you in my closet." she warned before promptly stabbing her thigh.

She cursed a little before removing her now bloodied weapon, flicking the dripping blood off and making splatter across the room. A few drops managed to land on Hidan, making him smile smugly before licking them. "Oi! Don't do that, just leave it until I'm done with my ritual." With a huff, Hidan stopped licking and continued to watch in silence as Hades made the Jashin symbol before sitting in it to start praying to Lord Jashin.

A few minutes had gone by and Hidan finally realized why Kakuzu hated when he performed rituals while on missions.

They were fucking boring if _you_ weren't the one performing them.

"_Jashin damn it..."_ he groaned, lying down on the cold floor. His silver fur was hardened in the few spots where Hades' blood got on it. He so desperately wanted to lick it off, wandering what the drops tasted like, but the damn woman told him not to.

Honestly he was only listening because he didn't want to be locked in a closet. For all he knew it would be filled with corpses, and as much as Hidan liked making them; he didn't like the stench they gave off.

"Twenty more minutes..." Hades whispered lowly to the impatient kitten.

Grunting, Hidan got up and began to wander around the room. When he first entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the blood that stained the walls and floors.

Jashin symbols were marked everywhere, made from Hades' blood no doubt. In his opinion, the room kind of resembled the one he had back at the Akatsuki base. In short: it looked pretty damn good.

One of the big differences though had to be that one whole wall was covered with bookcases that were filled to the top with books. Some were tattered and some looked like they were brand new. "_Don't tell me this bitch is...smart?_"

Hidan could practically hear the internal screaming that was taking place inside his head. This was quite the revelation, but it was also an assumption. Hidan actually really hoped this girl's IQ was as small as his or smaller even.

Not that he was _trying_ to insult himself.

The silver-furred kitten gagged a little when he spotted the red glasses sitting on the desk in the room. "_Jashin no._" One explicit thought about Hades' in those glasses made Hidan change his mind in a snap. "_...heh, fuck. Never mind._"

"Ten minutes..." came Hades' hushed voice from where she sat in the middle of the room. Hidan gave her a glance before he made his way to her bed.

It was big enough for two, and Hidan secretly hoped that was an invitation instead of an indirect way of saying she moved _a lot_ in her sleep.

With one leap, Hidan managed to find himself on top of the bed. He laughed to himself when his paws sunk in some. "_Nice!_" he said, approving of the soft mattress. "_I could get used to this!_" Hidan then laid down on the black sheets, looking around the room.

In one of the corners, lots of dented and damaged armor sat. Some were covered in blood and others had dents and places where something looked to have cut through. Looking back at Hades on the floor, he finally noticed the small chest plate she wore, along with the ones on her lower arms and shoulders. They didn't cover much, but it was probably something she liked to wear anyway.

The male Jashinist found it pretty amusing how he actually preferred to be dressed in _less_ and the girl that looked like a female version of himself preferred to wear unnecessary things.

Ironic you could say.

"Fucking done!" Hades said, jumping up onto her feet and stretching her spine. The young woman had been hunching over while praying to her god; something she found a habit of doing. "Hey, where are you- Oh." she said, finding Hidan on her bed.

With a sigh, Hades looked around her messy room. "Well I guess I'll clean up before that wench complains again..."

Hidan's eyes widened. She was actually going to listen to the orders Miss Stitch-face gave her? That was actually the complete opposite of what _he_ would do when Kakuzu ordered him around.

Was her attitude from before just a mask? Or was she just doing it to not get anymore lip from the masked woman? It was all a mystery to him.

Walking to her closet, Hades cursed Kaige a thousand times. She hated cleaning , but knew that Kaige would through a fit if she found the room a mess. Hades always thought Kaige was a hypocrite like that, considering Kaige also hated cleaning, and never bothered with it herself.

She just added that to her 'Reasons I hate Kaige' list.

Hades pulled out a mop from her closet, along with a bucket of water in courtesy of Kismet. The girl always made sure there was cleaning material in everyone's rooms. Even if the occupants didn't even touch them.

"This sucks like hell!" the woman cursed, scrubbing the blood off of the floor and walls. She had to put more effort into the older blood stains, cursing louder as she did so.

Watching from the bed, Hidan snickered. It was amusing to watch someone slave over something so much. Hades really looked worn out and pissed off, and she just mopping up blood.

His snicker didn't go unnoticed however and Hades flicked him off for it. "Shut up you pussy. Be lucky _you're _not the one doing this." a smirk suddenly appeared on her face, "Besides, _you'll _be in this mops place soon enough."

Confused at the statement, Hidan shrugged it off, labeling it as smart-people talk.

After cleaning up most of the blood, Hades tossed the dirtied mop outside of her room for Kismet or someone to pick up. She definitely wasn't in the mood to be any more generous than she was already being. "Fucking mortals." she cursed, wiping her wet hands on her red skirt. "My fingers are all fucked up and pruny now." she pouted, scowling down at the small limbs.

"_What an amusing bitch._" Hidan chuckled to himself, finding Hades' sorrows more amusing than anything.

Hearing the noise that the kitten on her bed made, Hades glared at the feline as she marched over to him. "So it's funny, eh? We'll see what so funny when I wash your little shit self." With that, Hades picked up the sadistic kitten, taking him to where the bucket of water was.

The water was cold and no longer warm from where Kismet first filled it up, but that just made it so the kitten could suffer more. Hades smirked at the horror stricken look on the small animal's face. "What? You don't like baths? _Well too fucking bad._"

The next thing Hidan knew, he was being dunked in a bucket full of cold, dirty mop water. And at that moment he didn't care _if_ she was a follower of his lord. He was going to sacrifice her ass.

Hades cackled as she scrubbed at the blood spot on Hidan, "Man, they're really don't want to be was-"

POOF!

The woman was interrupted as the kitten in her hands poofed into smoke, clouding her vision. She retracted her hands in time to here the wooden bucket she was using break, allowing water to litter her floor.

When she felt the water soak into her clothes, she cursed in between coughs. "Jashin-damn it!"


	10. Interrogations

**:At Dawn: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

- 个 -

**|| -10- || Chapter Ten: **Interrogations **|| -10- || **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **Erasels (_Reviewed_), Zapphy (_Followed_), TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER (_Favorited_&_Followed_&_Reviewed_), WarFlower (_Reviewed_), Toto Kiti (_Reviewed_&_Favorited_&_Followed_), Kanjo no Jiyu (_Followed_), midnightstorm111 (_Followed_&_Favorited_), PyroRocker (_Followed_), .54 (_Followed_), Xxdarkrose18 (_Followed_), Starr-Sensei (_Followed_), 977 (_Favorited_), Sebastian001 (_Followed_), Minarai (_Followed_)

...

**puppet master: **XD Ahah, what can I say? Hidan's my favorite so he gets the privilege of turning back first.

...

**GM NASAI: **Ahaha well thank Jashin for that then XD! Oddly enough it hasn't even been a day yet into the story (yeah I suck for dragging the day on) lol. And I hate to sound like a smarty-pants but HIDAN IS ACTUALLY 22 SO HAH! Hehee, I have to thank for that, so please forgive me XP

...

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Delora, Hades, Isis, Kismet, Kaige, Phoenix, Zella, and Salem.

...

_/ _Theme: _Worlds Collide_ by _12 Stones /_

* * *

"Look what you did you little shit!" Hades fussed, still upset about being soaked.

To her surprise, someone replied. "Shut the fuck up! You're the one who put me in the water!"

The girl's head snapped up and she instinctively reached for the small dagger she kept strapped to her waist. "Who the fuck are you!?" she shouted as her red eyes met light purple ones. Before the stranger in front of her could answer Hades flicked her dagger at him, successfully lodging it into his throat.

The man stumbled but didn't do anything other than that, causing Hades' eyes to widen '_What the hell!? He's supposed to be dead!_ _Unless..._'

"What was that for, bitch!?" the silver-haired man exclaimed as he tore the sharp weapon out of his throat, "That really hurts like shit you know!"

'_Is this bastard immortal too!?_' Hades inwardly thought as she grabbed her katana, quickly cutting off the potty-mouth man's head. "That was easy." she stated, almost confused. When Phoenix had mentioned that the kittens could be the enemy in disguise she'd thought that they must have been pretty tough...

"Oi! You just caught me off guard!"

"Tch, what did you expect me to do!? Listen to you explain yourself?!"

"Well yeah!"

"Like hell I'd do that! Why would I listen to some Jashin-damn man who appeared out of nowhere naked?!"

"Would you stop questioning all this shit!? I didn't know I was going to turn back when you put me in that fucking cold water! Do you want to die!?"

"Do you!?" Hades asked right back.

The man only smirked, "I can't die, bitch. Can't you tell?"

"Well there's your answer. I can't die, bitch." the woman replied smugly at the head. Apparently it was normal to talk to a bodiless head. "Now," she said, picking up the head so it was at eye-level with her. "Who. Are. You."

Spitting in her face, the man replied, "And why the fuck should I tell you?"

Narrowing her eyes and growling, Hades threw the head at the stone wall. "Because I said so!"

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURT! Do all women say that shit!? Jashin!"

"Just tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." Hades tried to negotiate, picking up the headless body before walking over to the most-likely bruised head.

After a few moments of glaring, he answered, "Hidan."

"Hades." As soon as the introduction started, it ended with Hades roughly picking up Hidan's head and her walking out of her room.

"Where the hell are we going?! Can't you just put my head back on my body first!?"

"Why? So you can go and inform your dumbass buddies of your failure?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!? Besides, it was that black-headed bitch's fault! She's the one that brought us in here!"

Slamming his head against the wall, Hades continued walking, "Che, whatever. We'll see."

"Would you stop doing th-" Before he could finish Hades slammed his head against the wall again. "Jashin!" Hidan yelled, baring his teeth at the girl, "And what the hell does 'we'll see' me-"

**SLAM.**

"STOP THAT!"

Ignoring him, Hades stopped outside of a room. She kicked at the door, seeing as her hands were a little full. "Hey! Open up!" she yelled, kicking the door continuously. "Kaige, I know you're in there! You wouldn't go to sleep without counting your piece of shit coins!"

The moment Hades insulted the stitched woman's coins, the door slammed open, an irritated brunette looking slightly down at Hades. "What could you possibly wa- What the hell is that!?" Kaige interrupted herself upon seeing the body slung over her partner's shoulder and the head in her hand.

"This." Hades said, shaking Hidan's head in front of Kaige's face, "Is why I needed you."

"Is that?"

When Hades nodded, Kaige's eyes narrowed before she promptly stomped back into her office, picking up the brown kitten roughly by the scruff of his neck.

Ignoring his hissing, Kaige walked back to the doorway. "I'll go inform Leader. You go tell the others." Kaige gave one last glare at Hidan who was smirking at the hissing cat in her arms before left down the hallway.

"What the fuck are you smirking at?" Hades asked, annoyed. She didn't like being underestimated just because she was a woman.

She was S-Rank for a reason after all.

"That stupid pussy back there." Hidan replied, still smirking at the thought of the irritated Kakuzu.

"You won't be smirking for long you asshole." the woman mumbled, walking into Kaige's office and throwing down Hidan's body non to gently.

"Oi! Don't hurt the merchandise!" Hades gave the man a look before dropping his head beside the body.

"What? You think you're gonna get the fucking VIP treatment!? You obviously don't know who you're messing with!" she ranted, pulling out the dagger that was in Hidan's neck earlier.

Hidan was now glaring right back at Hades, equally annoyed. "You don't know who you're messing with either! You just caught me off guard!"

"Whatever," Hades spit, slicing her blade through the male Jashinist's hands and feet. "just shut the fuck up."

"Hey! What did you just do to my fucking hands and feet!"

"What did it look like you dumbass!? I'm just making sure you can't control them!"

"How the fuck can I do that!? My head's not even attached to my damn body!"

"Shut up and don't think about it!" the woman snarled, scattering the limbs she had cut off across the room to be safe. "Now stay put and don't go anywhere." she ordered, walking out of the room so she could shut the door.

"How am I supposed to move anyway!?" Hidan yelled back right when the door was slammed shut.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked, her eyes narrowed whilst she talked to Kaige outside of her room. Her eyes trailed down to the brown kitten that Kaige was holding by the scruff of his neck. It didn't look too happy about it, but then again Phoenix wasn't exactly ecstatic about being woken up in the middle of the night.

Kaige had woken her up by pounding the wall where her door was supposed to be. The orange-haired woman remembered thinking to herself that whatever her member needed was probably important if they were waking her up for it. And sure enough it was.

"Yes, Leader." Kaige replied, nodding her head and shaking the kitten in her grasp a little. "Hades just told me."

"...Hades did?" Phoenix asked, a little unsure if she was to trust Hades' words. Hades was pretty smart but she was also immature and childish at times.

Kaige sighed heavily, not really liking how she was being doubted at the moment. Did her leader really think that she'd joke about something as stupid and annoying as this? Hell, she could still be counting her money right now!

"She had proof. As in a body. Apparently one of the men are a Jashinist like her, we don't know about the others though."

"I see..." the young leader said, glaring at the kitten in Kaige's hold once again. "Take them all to the holding cells in the lower floor of the base. We'll interrogate them individually once Hades tells us how to transform them."

"Understood." Kaige replied before walking off to follow her orders. She'd have to go and tell the others about Phoenix's orders as well.

While Kaige walked away, Phoenix inwardly sighed at all the nonsense that was happening around her.

Everything was going fine before Isis brought back the box of kittens. She had been working on making alliances with a few of the nations that _she_ hadn't taken over yet. But that had to be put on hold so she could assure that the kittens weren't men sent in from _her_ to spy on her group.

It'd be a clever move on _her_ part because all of Dawn's bases were extremely secret but, then again this was Phoenix's younger sister we were talking about.

Malice wasn't someone to be taken lightly. She was Dawn's rival and enemy, and she wasn't to be trusted by _anyone_. Because currently, the young woman was a "loyal" Jounin in Kasai, The Country of Fire, but secretly she was plotting for world domination. And that was the complete _opposite_ of what Dawn wanted.

Phoenix and Malice were born in Mizu, The Country of Water, but during one of the wars, their family moved to Kasai. While Phoenix wore her orange hair to her shoulders, with her long bangs slight hanging over her forehead, Malice had long wavy black hair that reached her waist.

The orange-haired girl always kept her hair short, saying that way it wouldn't get in the way during missions. Malice on the other hand said that long hair made her feel powerful and like royalty.

That should have been the first sign to Phoenix that her sister was going to live up to her name. But she was too naive to even think of her sister like that.

She soon found out while on an A-Rank mission with her sister how terrible the world and the occupants in it could be. She found out when her sister had tried to kill her.

"_You're in my way from getting power!_" Malice had cried out to her. Phoenix could understand why her sister would want to kill her. She was the best in their generation and all the attention was always on her, even when it was actually her sister who craved it.

When she was fighting her sister that day, she finally realized what she had to do so no one would have to be betrayed like this again.

She'd have to cleanse the world. She'd have to bring world peace. But her sister just wouldn't have that, and would rather be in control of every single human being. So in order to start her new ambition, Phoenix had fled from the A-Rank mission in order to start Dawn.

The twenty-five year old sighed again, clearing her thoughts as she turned to enter her room. She also had a pest to take to the lower floor of the base after all.

* * *

"Are you serious, un!?" Delora exclaimed to her fellow members of Dawn. Currently everyone -with the exception of their leader- was outside the room where they locked up their prisoners.

"Yeah I'm fucking serious." Hades said back, as if they were trading off gossip. "The bastard just poofed into his human form when I put him in the cold ass water."

"Cold water?" Salem questioned, finding what the Jashinist was saying hard to believe.

"Are you deaf!? That's what I fucking said!" Hades seemed to pause for moment as if remembering something, "They come back naked too."

"N-naked!?" Kismet exclaimed, blushing a little at the thought of seeing a naked man. "I don't think I'm ready for this. What about you Ice?"

The raven-haired woman looked blankly towards the door that led them to the holding cells. "Hn."

Kaige rolled her eyes at the usual response, "So what do we do now?"

"Leader said to wait until she arrived. **But I think we should just eat them all and be done with it.**" Zella answered the stitched woman.

"Enough." their Leader's voice silenced them as she walked into the room, holding an orange kitten in her hands. "Zella, do you have the supplies I asked you to put in the interrogation room?"

Zella nodded, "Bucket of cold water, towels, **and torturing tools if needed.**" Black Zella grinned sadistically at that.

"I call dibs on the torturing!" Hades called out, eyeing the orange kitten in Phoenix's hands. It seemed to narrow its eyes at her. As if _daring_ her to try and harm him.

"EH!? No, fuck you, un! I wanted to torture them!" Delora protested, her long bangs swishing from side-to-side.

"No, I should probably do it. I know the cheapest methods." the masked woman said, already thinking of all the money she could save.

"**But we were thinking of using some of our friends for the torturing.**" Zella said with a small pout.

Phoenix just eyed her members, wondering if she made a mistake in selecting the most insane criminals the nations had ever come across. "Silence." the woman said, getting everyone's attention. "I will handle the torturing if it comes down to it. Hopefully our captives won't be difficult."

Phoenix held out the kitten towards Zella, "Zella, please take this one into the Interrogation Chamber. Do not do anything else, just hold onto him and await my next orders."

"Understood, Leader." the humanoid said, taking the kitten in her grasp and opening one of the other doors in the long hallway they were in.

"Hades. Report. Now."

"Yeah, yeah." the Jashinist replied, "Cold water is what gets them to transform back into humans. The effect isn't immediate though, it takes a couple seconds."

Phoenix nodded, "Anything else I should know?"

Hades tapped her chin, putting weight on one of her legs as she leaned on it. "Oh, and they turn back naked!"

Kismet let out a girlish scream as she covered her inflamed face with her hands. One could mistake her for a teenaged civilian girl if it wasn't for the fact she was known across the nations as a deadly criminal.

Many of the members of Dawn were surprised when they met Kismet, expecting her to be someone much more..._different._

"I see." the leader nodded. "Everyone, guard your assigned captive. Zella will be out shortly but until then keep a watch on her two charges as well." Phoenix then opened the metal door leading to the Interrogation Chamber.


End file.
